


It'll Always Be You Sweetheart

by 54321boom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Coma, Doctor - Freeform, Jean's suffering, M/M, Sobbing, Tears, has to let go, marco's wishes, previous accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/54321boom/pseuds/54321boom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean were in a horrific accident and since then Marco has been in a coma and Jean has been waiting for him to wake up. Jean would wait for him for forever, but Marco's wishes won't allow him to. These are Jean's last words to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Always Be You Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here. Feels pretty awesome. 
> 
> Listen to Need-Hana Pestle for the full feel of what inspired this little Drabble. Comment and like as you please, it is much appreciated.

I feel your pulse under my hand. I feel your warmth. I feel your soft skin and long fingers, and it all breaks my heart. I wish I could see your eyes one more time before you go, but I know that's asking too much. I just haven't seen them in so long, the thought of their brilliant green-blue makes me want to smile, but I know they might be dull now. And that scares me. It scares me so much I want to scream but if I do you won't be here to hold me and tell me it'll all be okay. You haven't been here for so long. I watch you lay here every night, waiting for a miracle I know won't come but can't help but pray for with everything I have...... You were right, you know. That thought is always running through my mind. You were right, that losing the thing you love most would hurt. That feigning indifference all the time can only go so far when it comes to those you love....God, it hurts too. To think that I ever thought that I could be strong near you, for you. You make my heart hurt so much, I can't help but just hold you to keep myself from falling completely. Before, it was like being underwater, surrounded by bliss. Like no matter how much I wanted to let go and sink to the bottom, you were always there to smile at me and hold me in place. To show me that breathing wasn't so hard, even if it felt impossible. You always saved me. Now I just want to save you. I want to smile at you and hold your hand and make you breathe, but this miracle is just too big to ask for and it hurts so much! God it hurts so much. I just want to show you how to breathe again, babe. Like you always showed me. I just want you to breathe.........

 

The doctor won't let me keep you with me any longer. He says that I have to obey your wishes, that he's held it off as long as possible, but now.....it's time to let you go. But I can't. Don't you see? I can't breathe without you, I can't feel, I can't think!....you're the only thing I want in this world. You're the only thing I'm willing to fight for, and yet I can't. I just want to fight for you. I just want the chance. Please, baby, just give me one more chance. I know it's impossible, but..............I love you. I love you so much. You hurt me beyond anything else, but god do I love you. God, I love you. So, so much................

 

Hey, babe, when you're on the other side, can you tell me? Can you show me you're happy? That you don't feel anymore pain? That you don't have to suffer anymore? Just that, I think.......is not asking for too much. Just tell me that you're smiling again. That your eyes aren't dull. That I won't feel you growing cold...  
You're my everything, sweetheart. I love you more than anything. Please be happy again. Please smile. Please breathe. For me.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The doctor couldn't help but feel pity for the desperate man, as he slowly turned off the respirator. The room was quiet, but for the dull beeping of the monitor and the strained sobs that spilt from Jean's throat. He squeezed Marco's hand, trying to hold off the inevitable with sheer might, but the beeping began to slow. His sobs became more violent, his tears soaking the bed near Marco's hand. He squeezed Marco's hand once more. This was the end of his happiness. The end of his life. This was goodbye.

 

 

Then he felt him squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
